


It'll be worth it

by datonegayglader (orphan_account)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, the maze runner
Genre: Alpha!Minho, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Animal Ears, Animal tails, Blow Job, Deer!Newt, Gift Work, Knotting, M/M, Minho's a perv, NO GLADE, Porn Without Plot, Smut, They're kinda like animals, Top!Minho, Wolf!Minho, bottom!Newt, god damnit Minho I'm trying to work, kind of a thanksgiving themed fanfic, kinda doe!Newt (?), omega!newt, shit you don't celebrate thanksgiving Cus ur British Winnie!, super happy early turkey day, thanksgiving fic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/datonegayglader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“S-Stop it!” Newt hissed, “you're going to get us both distracted. I need to work or the weeds will take over our tomatoes and—!”</p><p>“It'll be worth it,” Minho sung as he moved closer, he nosed along Newt's neck and nibbled playfully on the long smooth column of skin there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll be worth it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkPenWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPenWriter/gifts).



> For my dear friend and beta DarkPenWriter who's dealt with my general dumbness of things.
> 
> This was suppose to be an EARLY THANKSGIVING PRESENT but I just remember you're fucking British and I'm an idiot.
> 
> Not beta'd, mistakes are my own and FUCKING FIGHT ME NEWT IS BOTTOM.

 

 

Newt's ears flickered above his head, straining to hear and when he heard nothing, he returned back to gardening. Only for a powerful set of arms to wrap around his middle and to pull him back tightly against a hard, muscled torso. Said torso was bare and felt warm through the thin material of Newt's tank top.

“Minho!” The deer screeched, using his sharp elbows to prod painfully into the wolf's ribs. “Don't do that! I nearly went and pissed myself.”

     A warm breath of air huffed against the nape of Newt's neck, causing the sandy blond to shiver and struggle against the wolf's hold. “Don't pretend you don't like it,” Minho said, his arms clenching tighter around Newt's waist. A hot and heavy tongue licked a trail from Newt's neck and up to the delicate curve of the blond's jaw line.

“And if your scent is anything to go by, I think you like my little surprises…” Minho shifted, bringing his hips up to touch flush completely with Newt's behind so that the omega could feel the heat from his straining erection. “ _A lot_.”

        Newt could feel his face flooding with warmth, and no matter how much he would try to deny it later on, the doe could also smell his own desire intermingling with Minho's. Minho's scent, tangy and spicy, became cloying and thick in Newt's nose, overwhelming the trapped blond. It sent a small sensation of want through the trembling deer; it made him want to tell Minho to take him right here and now in the middle of their backyard garden. Ironically, the little fantasy also brought awareness to Newt. He bucked out of Minho's grip and pushed the other away.

“S-Stop it!” Newt hissed, “you're going to get us both distracted. I need to work or the weeds will take over our tomatoes and—!”

“It'll be worth it,” Minho sung as he moved closer, he nosed along Newt's neck and nibbled playfully on the long smooth column of skin there. Newt suppressed a whimpered and pushed lightly against Minho's chest, a small part of him wanted Minho to stay and ravish him, but an even larger part of him knew he needed to work. Besides…it wasn't like it was Newt's heat this month anyway. Why was Minho being so aggressive like an alpha in a rut?

“No," Newt said. He shivered involuntarily as Minho's rough tongue swept into the hollow of his collar bone, tickling the sensitive flesh there. “No.” Newt said with a fiercer tone. This time he actually pushed the wolf away and frowned. “Minho, stop. I have to work and you know it. Do you want our family to be hungry for the Gathering Festival? Cause I really rather not listen to Gally complain about the lack of turkey or pumpkin pie.”

“Gally can go fuck 'imself,” Minho said gruffly, a growl following his words. “I want you — _god_ I want you. So much.” Newt released a squeal of surprise as the alpha's rough hands dived underneath his shirt and ran upwards to the blond's plain of toned flesh. The pads of Minho's fingers were rough from work — more so than Newt's own garden calloused fingers — and his sharp fingernails dug into the trembling deer's soft skin. Minho smirked against his omega's back and raked his nails over Newt's pebbled nipples, relishing in the moan Newt released.

“See, baby. You need it too,” Minho growled. Newt craned his neck backwards to look at his alpha and was met with a dark, seductive gaze. Now Minho's other hand dipped down, teasing along the omega's navel, and the alpha continued. Kept going until Newt gasped and could feel slick trailing out of him. “Minho — fuck. You're an absolute arsehole.”

“Mmhn.” Minho hummed, yanking down his omega's shorts. “Speaking of assholes…”

Through Newt's daze of lust he had one coherent thought. How did I end up with _him_ of all people?

      Minho brought his palm down and cupped Newt's clothed cock, snickering under his breath as his hand came back wet. “You're gonna cum from me just playing with your little cock, aren't you?”

“Minho…” Newt whined, “please…not outside.”

“Okay, baby.” Minho said as the wolf swept the flushing deer into his arms. Minho opened the backdoor of their house single-handedly — his other arm wrapped tightly around Newt as he peppered kisses to the omega's forehead. Inside the house, the smell of Minho and Newt became greater without nature's natural scent to dull it and in such a small space Newt began to feel dizzy, consumed with lust and wanting nothing more for his alpha to lay bare before him.

    Minho smiled at his omega's insistent tugging towards the direction of their bedroom and scooped the blond once more into his arms. He carried the blond in and then laid his mate at the foot of the bed, where the omega moved upwards towards the pillows and waited with dark eyes of his own. Minho toed off his shoes, yanked his pants off and threw his shirt somewhere behind himself when the wolf all but jumped into their bed. Newt met him with an eager kiss that was rough and caused their teeth to clack. Minho snarled into the blond's mouth and pushed the other flat against the bed, his claws ripping Newt's clothes into shreds.

     The omega gave him a withering look but didn't protest or voice his annoyance, in fact the deer lifted his hips up a bit for Minho to pull the rest of his under clothes off. Minho swiped his thumb across Newt's taut and tight abdomen, face practically buried against his mate's left hipbone. He lapped at the sensitive skin there with impatience before finally gazing down. Newt laid amidst scraps of torn fabric, their bed's sheets and pillows, looking uttering debauched and an oh, so pretty shade of red. The omega's cock was small, no longer than the typical five inches, but it was swollen and fat, drooling pre-cum along the inner thighs of his legs. Minho pressed a kiss to the weeping cockhead and laughed at the whimper he received.

“Min! Alpha, _please_!” Minho's brown eyes — so blown wide with lust that they could be considered black — flickered up to his flushing mate, watching silently as his tongue played torturously with the omega's swollen prick. Minho swallowed it down to the root — it wasn't really all that hard given how small Newt's dick was — and then pulled away seconds later, a teasing smile on his lips.

“Please what? You're going to have to be a bit more…” Minho trailed off, pretending to be lost in thought. Newt wailed and tried to buck out of his alpha's hold. Minho pacified him with particularly harsh suck to his mate's heavy sack. “ _Specific_.” 

      Newt's fingers dug into the sheets underneath his trembling body as he cried out, “please! Just fuck me already, Min! I can't wait anymore!”

“And here I thought you wanted to work…” Minho propped himself up on his elbows, pulling away as if he was suddenly tired.

“I don't! I don't! Just please touch me — I'll do anything!” Minho's dark eyes glimmered with amusement.

“Anything?” “Yes,” Newt whispered. “Anything…” “

Get yourself ready then.”

 

     Newt trembled at the suggestion and he was sure his face was bright red with arousal and embarrassment. Why did Minho always treat him as if he was the most sensual being in the universe because Newt could only see a skinny omega with hardly any redeeming assets at all. He barely even had an ass for God's sake! Newt groaned and spread his legs farther apart, his fluffy tail flagging and uncurling out of the way as Minho placed a pillow underneath him, leaving Newt open to the chilly air. The blond's hand snaked past his cock and balls and pressed gently against his soaked entrance.

     He had a feeling by the time this was all over there would be slick everywhere. Minho grunted his approval and settled in between Newt's open thighs, staring unashamedly. Newt moaned as he breached his swollen hole, fingers sliding along the velvety smooth walls inside. He sobbed, cock throbbing painfully now. He slid another finger in and crooked it, pressing down on his prostate and screamed as cum spurted across his stomach.

     Newt didn't even have to beg this time for Minho for the wolf rumbled and yanked the deer up by his hips, hooked them over his own shoulders as Minho's thick cock pressed into him. Though Newt wasn't in heat, it seemed like his refractory period was quicker and his cock was filling again. Newt wrapped his shaking arms around Minho's neck and whined, whispering for the alpha to move — to do _something_ , to make him cum over and over again.

“Fuck, baby. I got you. Shhh.” Minho said softly as he rolled his hips, just barely nudging against the sweet spot inside of his lover.

     Newt raked his nails down the length of Minho's back in retaliation, mouth sucking bruises onto his alpha's neck. Minho snapped his hips back and forth, building a steady rhythm. Newt's cock bobbed between the the two, slapping sluggishly against the alpha's abs and leaking profusely. Newt had just came and was already nearing his peak. His arms tightened further around Minho's neck, babbling something unintelligible. But Minho understood him — the command to go at a faster pace than this.

    Minho growled and slammed into Newt, feeling the omega's insides grip at him, as if telling the alpha to never leave. Minho bent his head down and but the junction between Newt's neck and shoulder, toes curling as pleasure exploded from the base of his spine and traveled throughout his body. His knot formed, earning another orgasm from his mate underneath him. The organ pulsed and released copious amounts of spunk into Newt, filling the omega deep with warm. Newt panted against the top of Minho's head, their fingers interlocking as they both trembled in the aftermath.

“You're cleaning this shit up all by yourself,” Newt said softly, his eyes closed and a small smile on his lips.

“I can live with that — I'll also deal with the garden, you need to rest..” Minho told him.

The alpha's knot slowly deflated and Minho pulled free from Newt, but did not leave his omega's side. Instead he shifted closer and threw a blanket over the both them that he had set aside earlier. Newt buried his face against Minho chest and huffed, “I guess you were right. It was worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Um so yay or nay?


End file.
